July One-Shot Adventure Notes/Puzzles
Notes: * The Blood-Sand room is the first priority. It should be the second / third puzzle, and award the players with the Stone. The Blood-Sand Room The party enters a room that seems to be made of sandstone. The ground has a layer of reddish sand that is about 10 inches deep. The walls are inscribed with symbols and pictographs that tell of a priest that painted images with their own blood, and could channel the god's energy to create objects, medicines, and bandages using their blood. The mummified remains of this priest are encased in a sarcophagus in the center of the room, on a stone dais. Upon the sarcophagus is a piece of parchment, nailed to the exterior, remarkably clean and well-preserved (magical). An inscription on the parchment reads: * "Use your hand to paint me red /// You yourself are the key onwards A party member must use their own blood to paint the parchment, taking 2 HP of damage from blood loss. The member that did this must also make a DC10 CON save or suffer 1 point of exhaustion until they finish a short rest, feeling magically drained. As soon as this is complete, the sand rises up and forms a facsimile of the character that painted the parchment. It attacks the party immediately, directed by the DM but using the statistics of the character. Once the facsimile dies, the sand turns a rusty color and becomes absorbed by the floor again, and the way forward opens. Cursed Stones The way out of a room is blocked by three barriers: red, blue, green, and yellow. In the room somewhere are three stones: also red, blue, green, and yellow. An inscription reads: * “At my feet lie three stones to hold /// Embrace their gifts if you be bold /// Each gift a riddle that blocks the way /// Decipher the gifts, or here you'll stay. When a character picks up a stone it becomes affixed to their hands, and they are imbued with a curse per below. When the characters are able to identify any other character’s curse in a mostly general sense that is obvious, that curse is lifted and their particular barrier is lifted from the exit doorway. * Red - Cannot speak unless someone else is speaking. You are compelled to talk loudly over them. * Blue - You cringe in pain or fear whenever you speak or hear a word containing the letter S. * Yellow - Every sentence must begin and end with a word that begins with the letter S. * Green - Cannot speak unless nobody else is speaking. The Statuary Room The players enter the room and find themselves on a small ledge overlooking a bottomless chasm. The room is wide, and the ceiling is overgrown with roots and vines. On the sides of the platform are 4 stone pedestals, two on each side, each with a life-size statue atop them. The pedestals rotate slowly on ball bearings if moved. In the center of the platform is a brazier. A platform at the far side of the room denotes the exit. To solve the puzzle, the players must face the statues in the correct way. An inscription on the brazier reads: "Fear not the basilisk's gaze. Set a watch behind you, light my flames, and let faith guide you forwards." * Basilisk -- Starts facing the Knight. --- Must be faced towards the party. * ''Angel ''----- Starts facing the brazier --- Must be faced towards the exit. * Knight '--- ''Starts facing the Basilisk. -- Must be faced towards the entrance. * ''Dragon'' '''--- Starts facing the Knight. --- Must be faced towards the brazier. When all four elements are in place correctly, the vines in the ceiling grow downwards and twine about themselves to form a bridge across the chasm. Category:Notes